1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for data center management assessment, and more specifically, to systems and methods for managing data center airflow and energy usage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. One manifestation of this growth is the centralized network data center. A centralized network data center typically consists of various information technology (IT) equipment, collocated in a structure that provides network connectivity, electrical power and cooling capacity. In a typical data center, only about half of the energy consumption goes directly to IT loads. The remainder is consumed in the power and cooling infrastructure with the cooling equipment consuming the majority.
Various processes and software applications, such as the InfrastruXure® Central product available from American Power Conversion Corporation of West Kingston, R.I., have been developed to aid data center personnel in designing and maintaining efficient and effective of data centers configurations. These tools often guide data center personnel through activities such as designing the data center structure, positioning equipment within the data center prior to installation and repositioning equipment after construction and installation are complete. Thus, conventional tool sets provide data center personnel with a standardized and predictable design methodology.